


Stay with me

by GreenMadHatter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit for one chapter, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMadHatter/pseuds/GreenMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was in a car accident because of Damien Darhk. She's in a coma and Oliver’s losing his mind. He will have to deal with unexpected circumstances after she wakes up.<br/>***<br/>Started as a drabble (from my drabble collection, previously known as "Felicity's in hospital and Oliver's losing his mind") but after receiving such positive feedback, I decided to write a multi-chapter. Hope you'll enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oliver…” John walked into Felicity’s hospital room. It has been two days since the car crash and Oliver didn’t leave her side.

They were lucky that Felicity, as the CEO of Palmer Tech., had qualified security guards who repelled the attack of Darhk’s men until Team Arrow reached the scene of the accident. But now, without Felicity’s help it was even harder to track Damien. Not to mention Oliver was not at all helpful in his current state.

“Olie!” Thea came into the room behind Dig and placed her hand on Oliver’s back. Oliver didn’t even look up. His forehead was placed on Felicity’s hand that was clasps between both of his.

“You need to go home, man. Take a shower, eat something… sleep for just a couple of hours.” Dig stood on the other side of Felicity’s bed.

“We will look after her. You can take a few hours.” Thea added.

“No.” he said hoarsely. Thea and Dig looked at each other.

“Olie, please.” Thea massaged Oliver’s shoulder. “At least eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.” he argued.

“I’ve talked with her doctor, he said that it could take a little bit longer. She’s stable, and you’ve been here for the last two days. You need to rest.” Diggle exhorted.

“We should not have come back.” he murmured. “We should NOT have come back.”  he said again shaking his head against Felicity’s hand.

“Oliver-” Dig started.

“NO, John!” He finally looked up at his friend. “I was happy, like never before. She is my everything. I just proposed to her week ago. We didn’t even decide on the date, and that morning…” he breathed “I didn’t even have a chance to say how much I love her… Now she’s lying here because of him. It would never happen if we didn’t come back.” He looked at her. “We were happy.” He added softly before he looked at Diggle again. “And now we don’t even know when she wakes up.” He looked at Thea. “What if she never wakes up? I can’t live without her.” He laid his forehead on Felicity’s hand again. “I don’t know how to do that anymore.”

“Olie… She will wake up, you know that.  And when she does you will be here.” She hugged her brother as tight as she could.

“Ok. Let’s do this.” Dig started. “I will bring you something to eat and you will eat it.” Oliver started shaking his head.

“No.” Dig said firmly. “You will eat because that is what she would want.” Oliver looked at Felicity and Diggle continued. “After you eat, you will sit in that chair in the corner and you will sleep.” Oliver turn his head and looked darkly at Diggle. But John just crossed arms, challenging Oliver to say something. “You know I’m right.” He said calmly and added. “Thea and I will look after her while you sleep.”

**_The next morning_ **

“Felicity?” Thea whispered, rising from her chair beside Felicity’s bed. Oliver lifted his head rapidly at the sound of Felicity’s name. “What’s happening?” He rose from his chair and walked quickly to the bed.

“I thought she moved her hand.” Thea answered.

“Felicity?” His fingertips trailed down the side of her head. “Honey?” he whispered.

“What’s going on?” Dig walked with Laurel into the room. They’ve been talking outside the hospital room as not to wake Oliver.

“We’re not sure…” Thea replied hesitantly.

“Felicity!” Oliver gasped as Felicity started to move her head and mumbled something that sounded like “Combofix”.

“Go for her doctor.” Oliver choked not taking his eyes from her.

“I’m on it.” Dig hurried out of the room.

“Felicity, please open your eyes.” Oliver plead brushing her cheek with his thumb. Felicity only grimaced and groaned in response. After few more seconds she slowly lifted her eyelids, but immediately squinted as a reaction to the sunlight coming through the windows.

“Oh My God… Felicity! We were so worried about you!” Thea exclaimed.

Felicity turned to her left and knitted her eyebrows when she saw Thea.

“Felicity?” Oliver said softly to get her attention. Felicity started to turn slowly in his direction, but stopped when she noticed Laurel standing at the foot of her bed. “What is going on here?” Felicity croaked. “Why are you here?” Before Oliver could respond, Dig stormed into the room with the doctor on his heels.

“Miss Smoak.” The doctor came to stand on her left after Thea moved out of the way. “I’m glad you decided to wake up. My name is Mark Beller and I’m your doctor.” He added with a smile “How are you feeling?”

“I’m really confused.” She looked around the room. “What happened?”

“You were in a car accident.” Oliver answered blinking quickly at the sudden rush of moisture in his eyes. Felicity frowned. “I don’t remember anything.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor asked looking over her chart.

“I’m not sure…” Felicity sucked her teeth. “Tockman… he made my computers commit suici—“ she stopped abruptly looking wide eyed at her team and then at her doctor “-it must have been a dream.” she added quickly. 

“Felicity?” Oliver gasped and came closer to her side brushing her hair. “What are you talking about?” Felicity looked at him quizzically.

“I…I-I am” she slowly raised her hand and rubbed her forehead.  “I don’t-“

“Miss Smoak.” The doctor said calmly. “Let’s start with routine questions. What’s the date today?’

“I’m not…” Felicity rubbed her forehead again. “it’s winter, right?” she looked at them hopefully. “I don’t remember what day it is.”

“It’s alright. Can you remember the month?” Doctor Beller asked.

“February… maybe?” She looked at Diggle who breathed with relief.

“And the year?”

“2014.” she looked at her doctor again. Everyone in the room fell silent. The only sound came from the machine monitoring Felicity’s heartbeat. Felicity felt as Oliver suddenly removed his hand from hers. She looked at him and saw fear in his eyes. He took two steps away from her.

“What’s wrong?” She asked looking at everybody.

“It’s 2016, Miss Smoak.” Doctor Beller said calmly. “We’ll run some test and we’ll figure out what is causing your condition, Miss Smoak. It could be temporary memory loss caused by the accident and a two-day coma. Do you want to have a minute with your friends before CT scan?” Felicity nodded and doctor left the room.

 “I-” Felicity started. “Is it because of our night activities?” she looked towards Digg for help. “Oh!” she clasped her mouth and glanced at Thea and Laurel.

“We know, Felicity.” Thea answered slowly picking up on her sudden fear.

“So that explains what you guys doing here.” Felicity nodded. “Do we work together? Do I still help you?”

“Of course.” Diggle smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He glanced at Oliver and Felicity followed his gaze. He was staring at her, tick in his jaw, his eyebrows frowned, hands clasped tightly at his sides, not moving, and barely breathing.

“I’m sure it’s just temporary Oliver, you don’t have to worry.” She forced a smile on her face. “I’ll just have some brain scan or whatever… Oh… I will be able to see my brain. I never saw my brain. It’ll be interesting. Maybe they will let me keep the pictures…no that would be weird…I don’t want pictures. What I would do with them? It’s ridiculous idea. I had too much sleep.” She looked up and saw her friends standing in awkward silence. “Well I guess I can still make you pretty uncomfortable with my babbling.” She smiled. “Could you tell my doctor that I’m ready for the tests? I just want to get it over with. And you guys look terrible. You should go home and rest.” She looked at Oliver again. “C’mon, Oliver. I’m fine now. I’m sure you and Laurel have better things to do than sit here with me.” Oliver took shaky breath and closed his eyes taking another step back.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I just assumed you guys are together. You know, now that she knows your secret. Are you still with Sara?” Felicity added quickly misinterpreting Oliver’s reaction.

“Felicity…” Oliver whispered softly. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her pleadingly. “I...” He took deep breath. “I will go for your doctor.” He all but run out of the room.

 

Dig followed him. “Oliver!”

“Dig, DON’T!” he picked up his pace.

John took him by the arm and made him stop. “You need to come back there. You need to explain to her what’s going on.”

“She doesn’t remember the last 2 years, Diggle!” Oliver almost shouted. “How can I explain it to her? How can I even begin to explain it to her?” He looked at him hopelessly. “She thinks I’m still that broken person that I was years ago. And that I’m in love with Laurel or Sara.” he whispered faintly. “I don’t know what to do.” he ran hands down his face. “She doesn’t remember our time together, our house… She doesn’t even know that she’s engaged… to ME” He almost chuckled. “You know, I’ve always knew that I don’t deserve her. Me and her. It’s just unbelievable. She shouldn’t even sacrifice second of her life for me. But for some miraculous reason she love-“ he felt moisture in his eyes. “-loved me.”

“Man… If you really think that she didn’t love you those two years ago you are even more stupid than I thought.” Diggle shook his head.

“It’s not the same, and you know that. She had a crush on me, maybe even loved me in some capacity. But it wasn’t the same for her back then. Not after I told her… and then with Sara… And things I’ve done those two years ago… she didn’t love me then, not like she do now- like she did.” Oliver lifted his head quickly. “If she thinks that Tockman just now blew up her computers… you know how she felt back then.” Oliver hid his face in both of his hands. “She thinks that she’s just my EA and I love another woman” he whispered. “I need to find her doctor.”

“Oliver!” Diggle shouted once more, but Oliver just walked away.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

It’s been almost two hours since she woke up and Oliver was pacing Felicity’s hospital room, waiting.  After CT scan, she was shuffled back and forth for additional tests. Although Oliver was always in the room waiting for her, he barley talk to her. He was determined to find out everything there is to know about amnesia. Thea and Laurel helped to research names of the best psychologist and doctors with expertise in that particular field, and Oliver harassed every one of them by the phone.

“Are you sure you want me here for this?” Diggle ask from his chair in the corner.

Oliver sighed and contemplated. “No. But 2 years ago you were closer to her than me, and I’m not sure how she’ll react to all of this.”

“Well, she’s pretty calm about it so far.” Diggle noticed.

They didn’t tell her much since she woke up. She had many questions, like always, but Oliver was determined to research her condition before they tell her anything. For now, Felicity knew that Thea and Laurel were working with them, Roy decided to go away, and Sara came back to League of Assassins. Oliver also decided to tell her that she was no longer his EA, but she still worked at the company.

“She’s probably in denial.” Oliver shook his head. “If she can’t accept the fact that she forgot last 2 years, how could she ever believe me that we are in love AND engaged?” Oliver pinch the bridge of his nose.

“It’s just temporary. I’m sure she’ll be fine in few days.” Diggle assured.

“Let’s not talk about this.” He looked at his friend. “Did you find out who had connected Felicity the day of the accident?”

“No. We are still in the dark on that one. We’ve analyzed her voicemail hundred times. Whoever made her so angry didn’t leave any trace. There is nothing on her phone records, no camera footage from the office, and nobody saw anything.”

“What about Jerry?”

“She sent him home early. He had some hot date apparently.”

Oliver sighed. “How is that possible?”

“Maybe that doesn’t have anything to do with her accident…”

“I need to be sure, Diggle. Now more than ever.”

“Wait…You don’t think that this has something to do with her memory loss, do you?”

Oliver looked hesitantly at Diggle.

“I’ve talk with some doctors, and there are few reasons for memory loss. One of them, the most possible I think, is post-traumatic amnesia. They said that memories from before the trauma are often completely lost, partly due to the psychological repression. But Felicity was in so much more stressful situations than that accident. I mean the Count, Slade, not to mention that last summer she believed I left her to die.” Oliver rubbed his neck with one hand. ”So what else could cause severe stress? She never left me that angry and scared voicemail. She sounded just like that time in dungeon in Nanda Parbat. Something had happened in that office before she left the building.” He look determined. “I just need to find out what.”

“I was thinking…” Diggle started. “Whoever talked with her that afternoon, knew his way through Palmer Tech security system. Felicity personally upgraded their firewalls, so whoever wiped everything from the system had to be at least as talented as she is.”

“So we need to find someone with the same skill set as hers.” Oliver added.

“I will contact Lyla, maybe A.R.G.U.S has someone like this in their database.” Diggle got up from his chair.

“Thank you.” Oliver managed a small smile. Dig reached out and clasped Oliver's shoulder squeezing gently. “No problem, man. I’ll be right back.”

Oliver went to the window. He put one hand on the cold glass, dropping his head and sighing heavily. After few minutes he heard the door open.

“That was fast.” He said turning his head.

“Really? It didn’t seem that fast to me.” Felicity said tiredly while nurse pushed her in the wheelchair to the bed and help her out of it.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked softly when the nurse left the room.

“Not bad-” She paused, not looking at him.

“You can tell me anything, Felicity. You know that.” Oliver smiled and walked to her slowly.

“We are still friends, aren’t we?” Felicity smiled at him brightly.

“Of course we are.”

Felicity bit her lip, contemplating on something. “I’m scared.” She whispered. “Everything is different now. Although you didn’t tell me much, I can see that something is wrong. You look differently at me, and I don’t know how I’m supposed to act now. I have so many questions that nobody wants to answer.” She took a breath. “I mean, I know logically, that my memory loss it’s just temporary, at least that’s what the doctor said to me when I cornered him in CT scan room. I’m sure it will take another few days or so. I’m very smart, you know.” She looked at him with those big blue eyes. “My brain is too smart for amnesia. I went to MIT. I cannot lose my memories.” She dropped her eyes. “But with every passing moment I’m starting to lose my patience… and well… maybe freaking out a little bit?” she bit her lip again while her hands gather fistfuls of blue, hospital sheet.

“Felicity” Oliver slowly took her hand in his, and took a big breath. “I will answer your every question.”

“Really? Oh thank God.” She smiled. “It will be interesting. For once, broody Oliver will have to talk more than I.” she teased him with a smile, but Oliver looked at her like she just slapped him.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“It’s ok.” He cleared his throat. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything, of course. Did you catch Slade? I mean, I’m sure you did, but how? Did he do something awful? Did I beat Tockman? What I actually do in your company now? Are you still the CEO? Is your mom the mayor? How did you tell Thea about the Arrow? By the way, I’m still shocked that you are ok with her running around fighting bad guys.”

“That’s all?”

“No. But for now it will do. The rest I will ask Dig, so don’t worry I want torture you for long.” She added with small smile.

“The rest?” he frowned.

“Yeah. You know, like personal stuff. I’m sure I’m not dating anyone, because well, nobody “new” is here. But stuff about where I live or what my new favorite TV show is, you know things like that. I can ask Dig. Oh- wait! I’m still close friends with him, right? I didn’t think about that, just assumed-“

“You are still close friends” Oliver interrupted. “And I can answer your every question.” He clench his fists. “So… Yes, we’ve caught Slade. You’ve helped a lot with that actually. Yes, he did some awful things but it’s not the question that needs to be answer right now-” Felicity opened her mouth to say something. “Just trust me.” She nodded, so Oliver continued. “You’ve outsmarted Tockman, and saved Sara’s life while doing so.” He saw big smile on Felicity’s face, and he paused trying to collect his thoughts. “You are the CEO of Palmer Technologies, previously known as Queen Consolidated.” He waited for her reaction.

She frowned, and after few seconds said “What? You must be joking… How?”

“It’s really long story. But I’ve lost the company, Ray Palmer bought it, and made you VP. Last summer, he made you a new owner.” He dropped his eyes. “You two were close.”

“Oh. Wow. This is not what I expected.” She gulped. “I have so much more questions now, and I didn’t think it was possible.” She rubbed her forehead.

“We don’t have to do this now.” Oliver added quickly.

“No. I want to know everything. I hate mysteries. They bug me.”

He chuckled softly. “I know.”

“So continue, please.”

“There is something.” Oliver started, not looking at her. “That will be hard to believe. I just want you to know that I’m here. That I’m your friend, you know that. You must know that. So please trust me.” He looked up at her finally, blue eyes boring into hers. He looked so earnest and sounded so sincere, and Felicity nodded.

“We are together. Romantically, I mean.” He said not taking his eyes from her. Oliver held his breath and waited.

“What?” Felicity frowned.

“We are a couple.” Oliver clarified.

Felicity took couple of shallow breathes. “Since when?”

“17 months ago we went on our first date.” He started slowly. “It was complicated at first. But we are together-together for almost a year now.”  He squeezed her hand and Felicity dropped her eyes to look at their hands. “There is more?” he added.

“More?” she whispered so softly that he almost didn’t hear it.

“Yes. We are living together now. And-“ He took shaky breath, taking one step closer to Felicity. “I proposed to you week ago.” his voice softened “and you said yes.”

Felicity just looked at him with wide eyes. Not saying anything, just staring. Oliver could practically see the wheels turning in her head. With every passing second Oliver grew more and more nervous, if that was even possible in this situation.

“Felicity… please say something” he plead.

 “I-“ he knew she was trying to gather the thoughts in her head into words. “I need-“

“Whatever it is… just tell me what you need.” She looked at him with disbelief, blinking rapidly.

“I need mint chocolate chip ice cream” She finally said. “Do they still exist? I’m sure they still exist, right? It’s been only two years. Two years. 24 months, merely. Just because my life’s changed, dramatically I must add, doesn’t mean that they’ve stopped producing chocolate chip ice cream-“ Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it lightly.

“I will bring you the ice cream.” Oliver reached out to cup her cheek, but stopped in midair. “I will just ask Dig to wait with you, ok?” Felicity gulped looking at his chest, not his eyes, and nodded.

Oliver managed the small smile and left the room. He closed the door behind him quietly, took few steps, and slammed his fist into the opposite wall. He clenched his jaw and put his forehead on the wall breathing heavily.

“Oliver?” Dig asked behind him.

Oliver just turn his head to the side. “I’m fine” he assured. “Just go to her. I don’t want her to be alone, right now.” He pushed himself from the wall and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you.  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a quick chapter. Hope you will enjoy it!  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry!

Oliver decided to give John and Felicity little more time alone. She barely looked at him after he told her about the engagement. So he took slow and long walk to the store.

When he came back with big box of her favorite ice cream, his friends were still talking. Felicity seemed more relax now. But he noticed her slightly red eyes, and felt big pang in his chest. He forced smile and walked to her bed.

“Here.” He placed the ice cream and a spoon on her little table.

“Thank you.” Felicity whispered opening the box and already digging in.

She still wasn’t looking at him but at least she made small happy sound when her lips closed on a spoon filled with mint chip.

“Still as good as you remembered?” Diggle asked with a chuckle.

“Oh. Yes…even better, I would say.” She murmured.

“So… I'll go ask your doctor when you can leave the hospital.” Diggle announced walking to the door.

“Thank you, John.” Felicity said softly.

When the door closed, Felicity turned her eyes to look at Oliver.

“I’m sorry” she whispered.

“What? Felicity… you have nothing to be sorry about” He said earnestly coming little bit closer.

“Yes I have. I made you go buy me ice cream after you said we’re engaged.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I just-“

“-stress eat, I know.” Oliver finished. “And like I said you have nothing to be sorry about.” He clasped her hand between both of his. “I was debating with myself, whether to tell you everything, or when to tell you everything. I know it’s a lot, but I was hoping… maybe if you know some facts it will help trigger some memories.” He added softly. “I won’t make you do anything. So you have nothing to worry about.”

“John told me about our time away. And about Ra’s al Ghul, Green Arrow, and Damien Darhk.” Felicity started. “I’ve always knew our lives were busy, but this…. All of this.” Felicity pointed between both of them. “It’s unthinkable.”

“Please don’t say it like that.” Felicity saw hurt in his eyes.

“Sorry.” She added quickly. “I just need some time. I’m sure my memories will come back.” She nodded determined. “I mean, it’s only fair. I want to remember this life. It sounds so much better than my life two year ago.” She looked at him. “You know, I’ve been awake for almost 5 hours now, and it still feels like we are in some kind of soap opera or in one of my weird dreams.” She shook her head again.

“You are not dreaming.” Oliver almost chuckled.

“Oh I know I’m awake, because let me tell you, during the blood test there was a needle, a big one, and if that didn’t wake me, nothing will. So yeah. My brain just need to catch up. There is no other way now.”

“Hey. Hey.” Oliver brushed her cheek. “Everything’s going to be ok.”

Felicity looked into his eyes and shuddered.

“Sorry.“ He quickly took his hand away and one step back.

“It’s alright. It’s just… you look at me differently than I remember. I don’t know how to act. I will figure it out. Don’t worry. I’m smart.” She added.

“I know.” Oliver forced a smile. He knew exactly what Felicity was doing. It’s easier for her to joke and babble than to actually have a conversation. He just hopped that it’ll help her adapt to this new reality and trigger some memories, because from what he gathered so far, she didn’t need him. There was no familiar gleam in her eye which used to appear every time he touched her. And If he had to be honest, that hurt MUCH more than when Ra’s al Ghul killed him.

**_One day later._ **

“Are you ready to go home?’ Thea smiled happily.

“YES.” Felicity exhaled. “Where is my tablet?” she looked around.

“I have it here.” Oliver pointed at the bag in his hand.

“Oh good.” Felicity smiled. “I will need it in a car. Want to do some research.” Oliver nodded.

“Miss Smoak, please sit in the wheelchair.” The nursed ordered.

“Uh. I can just walk out.” Felicity argued.

“It’s hospital policy.”

“Ok.” She grimaced.

Once they were outside, Oliver outstretched his hand to help Felicity walk to the car, and to his disbelief she took his hand. Hesitatingly but she still took it, so he considered it as a small success.

After 15 minute drive they were standing in the elevator, heading to the loft.

“Wow. We live here?” Felicity exclaimed upon seeing the apartment.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Thea smiled.

“Yes, very. Well Queens, even when you’re broke, you still somehow managed to be ridiculously wealthy.” Felicity looked at the siblings. “You should maybe consider writing a book about that.”

Oliver and Thea chuckled. “Well right now, you’re the sugar mama, Miss CEO.” Thea added.

“Huh. You’re right.” Felicity nodded clicking her tongue.

“Come on, I will show you our room.” Oliver smiled.

“Oh! Ok.” Felicity walked in his direction, and Oliver didn’t miss the uncertainty in her movements.

When they were upstairs, he opened the last door on the left.

“It’s beautiful” Felicity whispered looking around huge, beige and brown bedroom with hardwood floors.

“We had very similar in our house on the coast.”

Felicity gulped, and Oliver noticed how she was glancing towards the massive, king-sized bed.

“I will stay in guest room.” Oliver informed.

Felicity smiled thankfully. “Are you sure though? I can stay in guest room, for me there is no difference.”

“No.” he tried to ignore the pain in his chest. “It may help with your memory.”

“Right.” She pointed her index finger at him and nodded. “So I was thinking…” She started. “I should get back to work. Not the CEO thing, because I’m quite sure I won’t be much of a help.”

“I talk with your VP, he will take care of everything.”

“Thanks. So like I was saying, I could go back to our lair and start analyze everything from the day of the accident. You’ve told me about my voicemail so maybe if I analyze it myself then something will click.”

“That’s a good idea. Just please don’t push yourself to hard.”

“I won’t.” Oliver looked at her skeptically raising an eyebrow. “I promise!” Felicity assured.

“Ok. Just tell me when you’re ready to go and I will take you. I will go downstairs.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

“Always.” He smiled and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you.  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:   
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and commenting! Sorry if I don’t respond straight away.  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry.

Despite Felicity’s best intentions, they didn’t make it to the Foundry that night. After Oliver left her alone and went downstairs to talk with Thea, Felicity took hot shower and fell asleep in her big, fluffy bathrobe. He found her one hour later, lying on the bed in weird position. It was only 7 PM so he decided to make her favorite sandwich and leave it on her bedside table with a tall glass of water. He knew she will wake up in the middle of the night, hungry, so he wanted to spare her wandering around the kitchen in search of food.

The next morning he found her in the kitchen fighting with coffeemaker. 

“Hi.” Oliver smiled at her irritated face.

“Hi” She hit the machine and it gave a loud hiss. “Finally, it’s about time! You should have made me coffee five minutes ago!” She turned to look at Oliver. “You need to invest in better coffeemaker.”

“You’re just cranky in the morning.” He winked. “It works just fine, only you have fights with this coffeemaker.” He observed. “I guess some things never change.”

Felicity huffed. Oliver went to the cupboard and pulled out a big mug. “Here.”

Felicity blinked at his outstretched hand and took the object from his palm. “It’s my favorite mug, from MIT.”

“Yes it is.” Oliver beamed. “So do you want an omelet for breakfast?”

“You’re cooking?”

“Well, you can barely make coffee for yourself in the morning… so yeah.”

Felicity blinked at him and shook her head “I can make coffee! I can even make hot chocolate! With marshmallows!” She argued.

Oliver chuckled. “If you don’t eat them earlier… We always seem to be out of marshmallows.”

Felicity shifted awkwardly and cleared her throat. “So I woke up at night and decided to research this Damien Darhk person. By the way, thank you for the sandwich.”

“You are welcome. What did you find out?” Oliver asked taking eggs out of fridge.

“Not much. At least nothing that you didn’t know already, I guess. I connected with computers at our new foundry-“ She stopped. “-is it weird that I still can somehow hack? I remember passwords. I mean I don’t remember them. I’ve put my fingers on the keyboard and somehow they knew what to do. It’s like my body is smarter than my brain.” Felicity rubbed her forehead.

“You’ve just lost some of your memories. They are in a different part of the brain. You are still a genius.” Oliver assured with a smile, whisking eggs.

“Yeah” Felicity smiled faintly. “Anyway, I went through all the files that we have on Damien, so I should be up to date but nothing new popped in my head. I saw file with my voicemail, though.”

Oliver stilled. “Did you listen to it?”

“No. I had clicked on it, heard my voice but then I shut it off. I-I didn’t want to be alone when I do it.” Felicity added. “Can we do it together?” She shook her head and added quickly. “and by it I mean listen to the voicemail.”

Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Of course. We can do it in the foundry.” He added with a smile. “Omelet’s ready. Could you grab two plates from this cabinet?” Oliver pointed to the left.

“Sure.”

***

In the new foundry, Oliver and Felicity were greeted by the sight of Laurel and Thea fighting on the mats.  

“This is so weird.” Felicity whispered to Oliver so the girls wouldn’t hear her. “I feel like I’m in some teenage boy’s dream.” Oliver chuckled and pushed her gently into the room.

“Ollie! Felicity!” Thea shouted happily.

“Hi.” Felicity smiled nervously.

“How are you feeling?” Laurel came up to her.

“I’m good. Thanks.” She looked around. “This place looks really cool.”

“This is what happens when you are a CEO and have a lot money to spend on gadgets.” Oliver placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning in. Felicity shifted and Oliver quickly dropped his hand cursing himself in his thoughts.

“I did this?” Felicity asked wide-eyed.

“Oh yes.” Thea nodded. “You said that our old lair was pathetic.”

“That’s not what she said.” Oliver argued.

“It was basically the keynote of her speech.” Laurel shrugged.

“her babbling speech.” Thea noted. “It was cute.”

Oliver shook his head. “Anyway, this is your station.” He pointed at the platform that housed chain of monitors.

“Wow. I have great taste.” She almost jumped with excitement.

It took almost two hours of checking her computes and getting familiar with her systems, before Felicity was ready for the voicemail. Oliver knew every word and every sound of the message. And even though he heard it at least hundred times, he still remembers the first time. So he made sure to stand near Felicity because he knew it won’t be easy for her or him, for that matter.

_Oliver, please call me back… I need to hear you…something happened… something bad. I don’t know what to do and I’m scared. I just need to hear your voice. I need to make sure that you are safe before I go… Please call me… I never wanted this to happened, not like this… I never meant it… you know that. I’m so sorry… Please call me, I love you so much._

When the message ended Felicity’s hands were shaking uncontrollably. It took a couple of minutes until her breath even out and she blinked away unwanted tears, but her hands didn’t calmed down. “I don’t know why this is happening.” She said looking at her hands. “I don’t remember anything and still I can’t stop them from shaking.”

“Here.” Oliver knelt in front of her clasping her hands between both of his. He started massaging them with thumbs. Felicity was studying their interlaced fingers in silence.

After that, it went easier. Oliver stayed with her while she tried to analyze every background sound of the message. He knew there is nothing useful that would tell them why she was so afraid, but Felicity seemed very determined. So Oliver stood behind her chair, wishing he could take her pain away. 

Before she clicked play button for the 8th time, she turned to him. “You can go workout or something.” She pointed out. “Just don’t do salmon ladder.” She looked at him with those blue eyes. “It’s hard to concentrate when you do that.” Oliver snickered.

“How about I go buy you lunch?”

“You can do that too.”

“Big Belly Burger?”

She tilted her head looking at him, not saying anything, just watching him.

“I can go buy something else if you want-” he started.

“No” she interrupted shaking her head. “Big Belly Burger sounds perfect.” She smiled.

***

They left the foundry late in the evening. Oliver tried to drag her out much earlier but she was too hooked up on the voicemail and hacking every database that came to her mind. As a result, when they came back home Felicity was so tired that she went straight upstairs to their room. He managed to make her change,  brush her teeth, and give her prescribed vitamins before she throw herself on the bed and fell asleep immediately.

It was 2 in the morning when scream woke him. Terrifying, blood-curdling scream that he heard only in his worst nightmares. He was out of the bed in seconds and running to the next room. Her room.

He ran inside without thinking, and saw her writhing on the bed. Tears running down her cheeks and forehead covered in sweat. Another scream stirred him to act. He quickly moved towards the bed.

“Felicity” he started, trying to wake her up. “Felicity!” he tried louder with hands on her shoulders. “You need to wake up, honey. It’s just a dream.” She was kicking so Oliver pinned her harder to the bed. “Please, Felicity!”

She opened her eyes suddenly. Looking at him with fear and confusion. “Oliver…” she choked after a moment.

“I’m here.” his voice softening “I’m right here. You are safe. It was just a dream.”

“Don’t leave me.” She begged.

“Never, Felicity.” he brushed her cheek. Oliver felt as she tugged at his forearm. “Do you want me to… to stay with you?”

She nodded quietly, like she was ashamed of her request. Oliver walked around the bed and laid down, not going under the sheets. He tugged Felicity to his side.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked few minutes later, after her breathing even out.

She didn’t answer straight away. “I think I remember the accident.”

He felt the air still in his lungs as the words left her mouth. “Tell me.”

“I was in the car with two men and a driver… My hands were shaking, I couldn’t stop them from shacking… just like today…One of the men tried to calm me down, I think his name was Jim.“

“He was one of your bodyguards.” Oliver interjected.

Felicity nodded. “I was really angry… I needed to go to Applied Science building, but we were moving so slow. I didn’t have time… Then black SUV hit us from the side.” Oliver tugged her closer, massaging her arm. “The car was tipped over. I saw the driver, he didn’t move, there was blood… so much blood, everywhere, and I was alone… there was no one else… I heard the shots, screeching tires. Something hit the car again, and again, and again…I couldn’t move. I screamed but no one could hear me… then I heard you… your voice…” Felicity looked up at him with big blue eyes. He could see fresh tears running down her cheeks, he cupped one of them with his hand brushing the moisture away with his thumb.

“You are safe now.” He promised.

“I need to know… is this what happened? Was it real?” she whispered.

Oliver gathered his thoughts. “We don’t know what had happened on your way to the Applied Science. We don’t have any witness, and all traffic cameras where hacked, as you know. When we arrived, one of the Damien’s SUVs was trying to run your car into the building it was probably then when you lost your conscious. Your bodyguards were really good, Dig chose them well, and they kept Damien’s men away from you as best as they could.”

“They died because of me” Felicity choked.

“They saved your life. They are heroes, and I will make sure their families receive monthly support for the rest of their lives. I cannot thank them enough for saving your life but I can do at least that.”

Felicity sniffed and nodded. “Do you remember why you wanted to go Applied Science?” Oliver asked softly.

“No.” She shook her head. “But now we have a new lead. I will find out what happened.” She concluded confidently. “But there is one more thing…” she started.

Oliver waited but when she didn’t continue he asked. “What is it?”

“I…before the accident dream, there was something else.”

“What?” Oliver frowned.

“I-I dreamed of you” Felicity buried her face in his side. “In this dream…you told me that you love me. And I want to know whether this was also a memory” she didn’t look up.

“I’ve said that to you at least thousand times, and another thousand just in my dreams.” He answered looking down at her. Felicity slowly lifted her head. She was searching his eyes as if she wanted to detect a lie.

“You need to be more specific.” He added.

She gulped and locked her eyes on his. “We were in the foundry. Our old foundry. You had a weird bag on your shoulder and a jacket in one hand. You told me that you love me, and then you left.”

“It was the first time that I told you that. The real, first time.” He was now brushing her cheek. “I was trying to tell you that a couple more times before, but I didn’t do it properly… I was a mess back then.” He finished.

“You are so different.” Felicity observed. “So open…and you are lying here with me, in bed. Shirtless. With me. Hugging. Me.” She shook her head. “Every time you are doing something like that. Looking at me like that. Saying all those things. It just… doesn’t seem real.”

Oliver ran his hand down her upper arm to her elbow, squeezing it light. “It’s real.” he whispered. “You know it’s real. You must know... You know me better than anybody, Felicity.”

“No, I don’t.” she said softly and Oliver could feel his heart sinking. “I know old you… I know how to deal with angry _you_ , withdrawn _you_ , stubborn _you._ This is... I don’t know what the…the protocol is. For me, this here” she pointed between two of them. “is all new. I still feel safe with you, I still trust you, you are my friend. But there is something different between us. My body is reacting to you differently. It’s like my brain and my body aren’t on the same page.” She laid one hand on his naked chest. “this touch seems so familiar but I don’t have any memories of why this feels so familiar…”

“You just need more time.” Oliver argued. “You retrieved two memories in one night. You will have the rest back.“ He looked at her earnestly. “You are very smart, remember? You can do it.”

Felicity chuckled softly, nodding.

“Now go back to sleep. I will wait here until you fall asleep.” Oliver assured.

“You can stay.” Felicity whispered. “Good night, Oliver.”

“Good night, Felicity.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys! The mystery continues. This chapter is a little bit different, I hope you will like it! Let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter should be a little bit sooner.  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry.

“Mr. Darhk”

“Is it done?” Damien asked not looking away from the window.

“Yes. We have full control over Applied Science Division.”

“Set extra video surveillance and add security, nobody walks there without my knowledge.” He turned away from the window to look at the messenger. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What about our blond friend?”

“She’s on her way. As you commanded, we had arranged a distraction in Central City, and your soldiers successfully infiltrated the facility.”

“Any casualties?”

“Seven guards and ten civilians are dead. The Flash managed to save the rest. We wiped any camera footage. There’s no evidence that could lead to you or Star City.””

Damien nodded. “I want her here as soon as possible. I don’t have time for any more surprises. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

***

He felt familiar warmth in his arms, that was missing for the last few days. He didn’t want to wake up, or move, or even open his eyes. Oliver only wanted to stay in bed and just hold her. But when he felt sunrays on his face he knew there wasn’t much more time left before she wakes up. So he allowed himself a last moment of weakness before he opened his eyes.

Oliver took a deep breath at the sight of golden strands of hair, and he froze. He was completely on Felicity’s side of the bed, spooning her. His legs tangled with hers, and one arm dangerously close to her breasts. There wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t touching her. And soon enough he felt what he always felt in the morning when her ass was pressed like that into his crotch. Only a week ago he could plant soft kisses on her neck, before slowly going down her body to wake her up with his head between her tights. But now everything was different, so he took another big breath, stole few more seconds with his face nuzzled in her neck, and slowly removed himself from her to take a cold shower.

When he was leaving the bathroom 30 minutes later, the alarm went off.

Felicity immediately sat up in bed, frantically looking around a room.

“It’s your computer.” Oliver moved towards the machine but froze when another sound filled the room. “And your phone.” he frowned. “Something’s wrong. Take the phone I will look at the computer.”

Felicity nodded “Hello?” she answered with hoarse voice. “I don’t understand…What?How is that possible?” She jumped out of the bed coming to Oliver.

“It’s Damien.” He whispered through his gritted teeth looking at the monitor of her computer.

“Ok… Calm down” Felicity said to her phone. “Just, stay near the phone. I will call you back in the second.” She put away her smartphone. “Does Curtis know your secret?”

“Yes.” Oliver nodded looking at the camera footage from Applied Sciences. “You made him your VP, and after that it was hard to keep it as a secret. He turned out to be quite valuable addition to the team.”

“Yeah, I’ve read the files. He’s a genius.” She nodded sitting behind the computer.

“You two make quite a team. It’s hard to keep up when you two are together.” Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder. “So what’s our status?” he asked pointing at the monitors.

“They came in around 3 AM.” She was taping on her keyboard. “Killed all the guards. They’ve block the signal so alarm didn’t went off.”

“It’s 6:30 AM now. What changed?”

“They’re tampering with security systems. Someone screw up apparently, and they’ve triggered silent alarm.”

“Do they know it?”

“I don’t think so. They look pretty calm there.” She pointed at the live footage. “I left Trojan so for now we have a way in.” She tapped few more times. “I never thought I would have to hack my own company. Although to be fair, I never thought I would own a business, or in this case- your old company.” She shook her head. “What now? Police won’t help us, they all work for him.”

“I know.” Oliver clutched his fists. “We need to go to the foundry, it’s more secure than the loft, and you have more processing power down there. Call Curtis, tell him to meet us there. I’ll call the rest.” Oliver grabbed his phone. “I will be waiting downstairs.”

***

“What the hell is going on?” Diggle stormed in the foundry.

“Damien has control over Applied Sciences.” Oliver said, not breaking his pace around the lair. “You’re all here.” He looked at the team and Felicity, who nodded in encouragement. “Felicity recovered some of her memories last night. One of them was from the accident. That afternoon she was driving to Applied Science Division.”

Thea, Laurel, Diggle, and Curtis looked at her in union. 

“I don’t remember why I wanted to go there.” She clarified. “But now we know, that whatever is in Applied Science is very important.” She waved at all the monitors that were presenting blueprints, live camera footage and other data from Applied Science. “But I’m not sure what’s so valuable.”

“I can help you with that.” Curtis took a seat next to her. “There are few military projects, maybe he needs more weapons.” He was typing through all the data.

“He has H.I.V.E. So I don’t think weapons are a problem for him.” Dig asserted. 

“But why Applied Science? Why now? He’s been here for over 5 months.” Laurel asked.

“Yeah. And by the way, I still can’t believe we didn’t kill him by now.” Thea murmured crossing her arms.

Oliver glared at her.

“Don’t act like you don’t want to.” Thea argued.

“Let’s focus, ok?” Oliver looked in Felicity’s direction. “We need to know about every important project that is in the system. Maybe Palmer was working on something other than A.T.O.M suit.”

“Why don’t we just ask him?” Felicity frowned.

“We can’t. He’s… preoccupied.” Oliver added. “The rest of us will go check Applied Science Division, maybe we’ll find out something more on the scene.” He took his bow and looked at the team with a raised brow. “Is there a problem?”

“No. It’s just weird seeing you in charge. You haven’t done it for a long time.” Thea noted.

“He’s not in charge.” Laurel argued. “There is no leader.”  

Oliver sighed. “Let’s just go, before Damien invades more buildings.”

***

“Hello, my dear.” Damien smiled at petite blond kneeling before him with her hands bound behind her back.

“Mr. Darhk.” She said with her head held high.

“I see you didn’t lose your fire.” His smile winded. “That’s good. I need your head in the game for this one.” 

“Then maybe you should treat me more nicely.” She looked at her ragged clothes.

“You lost that right the second you betrayed me.” He answered coldly. “You should be dead by now. I’m showing you mercy.”

“And I guess it comes with a price.”

“You need to tell me everything you know about Thomas.”

“I don’t know anything. I was in prison, as you know. But I can hack some data bases and find out for you.” She offered.

“Don’t lie to me.”

When she didn’t answer he warned. “I have your tech and I don’t need your computer skills. So unless you tell me where is Thomas I will kill you.”

“I know where he was a year ago.”

“That’s a start.” Damien nodded.

“He was in Central City. He stayed there for over a year. He has secret base near the power plant on the east side of the city. If he’s not there I don’t know where he is.”

“Oh, I see we came back to laying.”

“I’m not laying. He didn’t contact me when I was in prison.”

“Yes I know that, he was very careful. Although he probably needed some time off from you.” He smirked as her eyes narrowed. “Either way, that doesn’t mean you don’t know where he is now.”

The blond clenched her jaw and stared into the distance.

“Don’t tell me you are willing to die for him.” Damien raised an eyebrow. ”You’re quite smart woman, so you must know that he doesn’t really love you. He only comes to you for your tech. And when you can’t deliver he moves on. Even I saw the pattern. It’s a shame he wasn’t impressed by those bees. I must say, they’re quite a technological achievement. Too bad you couldn’t control them properly.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of them.” He approached one of his soldiers, and took a gun from him. “Now.” He came back to the blond. “Last chance.” He pointed the gun at her. “Tell me where is Thomas.”

The woman glared at him, and through her gritted teeth she said. “You might want to check the man with green, leather pants, and arrows. He seemed to have some obsession about this guy.”

***

They were out in the filed for the whole day and most of the night. They’ve tried to sneak into Applied Science with Felicity and Curtis help, but it wasn’t successful. So when Diggle ordered them to return to the foundry, Oliver was more than happy to agree. He missed Felicity. For the whole day he only heard her voice through comms, and it was definitely not enough for him.

What he didn’t expect to see was knock out Curtis lying on the floor, and a strange, dark-haired man sitting in Felicity’s chair. In a split second, Oliver pulled out an arrow and pointed his bow at the man. From the corner of his eye, he saw his team taking out their weapons. 

“There’s no need for that.” The man held up his hands in surrender. “I just want to talk and show you something. And he was really annoying.” He pointed with his head at unconscious Curtis.

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver gritted.

“Glad you asked.” The man tapped something on the keyboard, and suddenly all the monitors in the foundry were showing camera footage of unconscious Felicity, lying on a mattress with her hands handcuffed to the wall. Her face was red and swollen, and Oliver could see wet trails on her cheeks.

She was crying.

He slowly turn his head to look at the man, and without further ado, Oliver fired his first arrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I’m soooo sorry for the late update!  
> I hope you will like this chapter! Let me know what you think!  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry.

The man cried out in pain when the arrow hit him in the shoulder. “What the hell are you doing?” he exclaimed.

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver growled. “Tell me or the next one goes in your leg.”

“She’s safe!” The man fumed, holding one hand to his injured shoulder.

“Doesn’t look that way to me.” Oliver pointed at the monitors with his head. “You have 3 seconds. Start talking!”

“I won’t kill her or torture her.” He coughed. “But I also won’t tell you where she is.” He held one hand up when he saw that Oliver was ready to shoot again. “Don’t shoot.” He barked. “Or do you want her to be fatherless, just like you?

Oliver froze in place. Unable to speak or move, he just stared, feeling cold running through his veins.

“You’re Felicity’s father?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“It’s an interesting approach considering you don’t want to be hit with another arrow.” Laurel said contemptuously to the dark-haired man. “I don’t believe you.”

“You REALLY don’t have to.” The man almost chuckled. “I just need you to break into Applied Sciences, and steel something for me.”

At that Oliver stirred. “You are the reason she drove that day to Applied Science.” He demanded harshly. “You are the reason she forgot everything.” He added in a cold whisper, taking one step closer.

“Oh, don’t worry she remembers everything now. I guess I’ve triggered her memories.” He looked at his bleeding shoulder. “Now, will you take that thing out of me?”

“No.” Oliver answered coldly. “You tell us everything. Most importantly, where is Felicity.”

“You really don’t want me to bleed out.” He said impenitently. “Without me you won’t find her, and you definitely won’t be able to defeat Damien Darhk.”

“You can defeat Damien?” Thea asked incredulously.

“We could kill you right now.” Laurel interjected. “So if you can’t even beat us, how can you defeat him?”

“Well, you see little bird, there are some things that can’t be learned. You need to be born with them. You need to inherit them.” Laurel raised her eyebrows and the man rolled his eyes. “I’m a genius like my daughter. Her IQ is over 200.” He looked at all of them. “Did anyone of you knew that?” he sighed and shook his head. “Why is she hanging out with all of you is beyond me." He winced changing his position on the chair.

“I guess the same thing can be said about you and Donna, right?” Laurel crossed her arms.

The man’s eyes flew open and he stared coldly at Laurel.

“If you are a genius like you say, how this-“ Thea pointed at his bleeding shoulder. “was a good idea? To come here, in person, after you have kidnaped one of us?”

“I don’t work well with people. So there is no one with Felicity right now. If you kill me she will starve to death. Believe me, you won’t find her. Now, you will pull that thing out” he pointed at the arrow in his shoulder “then I will lead you through Applied Science, and you will steal Felicity’s ‘Doctor Who’ project.”

“Doctor Who?” Thea asked.

“I think it supposed to be funny.” He sighed.

Diggle lowered the gun and walked over to the computer “Your name.” he demanded.

“Thomas Morrow” he looked at John. “I see that she really didn’t tell you much about herself. You guys are her friends, right?” he smirked.

“Oh, I know about you.” Oliver finally moved towards Thomas and roughly pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. The man cried out in pain. Oliver grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him toward the medical table. “You can patch yourself.” He bit out. “And don’t you ever sit here.” He pointed at Felicity’s chair.

Thomas pulled out medical supplies and tore down his shirt to start cleaning the wound.

“It’s because of you that Darhk took over Applied Science Division, isn’t it?” Oliver asked clutching Felicity’s chair.

Thomas looked at him over his shoulder. “Yes.” He answered calmly.

“Why?” Oliver growled.

“He knows I’m in town. He suspects that I need something to complete my project, and he wants that project for himself.”

“And what’s this project you are working on?” Diggle bit out not looking away from the monitors. “You’re in every database, wanted by every agency.” He glanced at Oliver over his shoulder. “Specialization: Robotic Engineering. You worked for A.R.G.U.S” Diggle finally looked at Thomas.

“Just because they had fun toys.” Thomas murmured focusing on stitching the wound. “I designed for them that little chips that blow up.” He added with a smile. “They really know how to manipulate people, right?”

“The project.” Oliver snapped. “Why is it so important to Damien Darhk?”

Thomas plastered a patch on the stitched wound and sighed. “Because I’m working on the machine that can allow me to transport future technology to me.”

“What?” Thea asked.

“That’s impossible.” Laurel added.

“Yeah…” Thomas nodded clicking his tongue. “Just like Barry, oh sorry, the Flash and his happy bunch of metahumans.“

“How do you know about that?” Diggle asked crossing his arms.

“I know everything that is worth knowing.” Thomas shrugged. “He can travel in time. It’s very useful ability.” He tilted his head. “But then again, I already know what will happen in the future.”

“How?” Oliver asked.

“Oh. I invented a device with which I can view the world 100 years into the future.” Thomas looked at Oliver. “It’s one of the reasons I left them. It’s very time consuming project. I can’t be too distracted.” He walked to one of Felicity’s computer. “Now I just need her little project to make my device work. Then I can transport something form the future that will help you defeat Damien. It’s a win-win.”

He started typing and all monitors showed camera footage and blueprints of Applied Sciences “I know how to get you guys in and out of there. I will monitor your movement just like Felicity. And since I need her invention I can’t let you die there, so you shouldn’t be too worried.” Thomas looked at Oliver. “The sooner we do this, the sooner you will get your fiancée back.”

Oliver made move in his direction, but Thomas clicked something on the keyboard and before Oliver’s eyes appeared unconscious Felicity. Oliver froze in place clenching his jaw.

“So, shall we begin?” Thomas asked.

***

“This plan is crazy” Laurel said through the comms.

The whole team was currently scattered around Applied Sciences Division.

“We shouldn’t break in without a backup.”

“Canary is right. We should be coming in twos.” Diggle agreed.

“Just do what I tell you to do.” Thomas answered impatiently. “I’m smarter than all of you together. I know what I’m doing.”

“I really want to shoot him in the eye.” Thea murmured.

“Let’s get this over with.” Oliver growled.

“Felicity’s project is on the level -5.” Thomas began “Oliver you will be the one getting it. The rest of you will create distraction for the Ghosts.”

“Peachy.” Thea grumbled.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Thomas asked.

“That’s the whole point.” Thea answered coldly.

“Damien’s expecting a break-in. So all of you need to be focused. He doesn’t know that Felicity’s my daughter so we have element of surprise. He won’t expect me working with Team Arrow.”

“We don’t call ourselves that.” Laurel interjected. “We-“

“Don’t care. Just focus.” Thomas interrupted her. “We go in in 3, 2, 1…”

**_1 hour later._ **

“See, that wasn’t that bad.” Thomas swirled in his chair to look in their direction as Team Arrow entered the lair. “All of you are even alive.”

Oliver glowered at him. The mission was definitely not easy. Everybody was bleeding. Thea was shot in the arm, Diggle and Oliver had some flesh wounds, and Laurel was barley walking after she got hit in the thigh. 

“What? These are just flesh wounds.” Thomas pointed at all of them.

“Where is Curits?” Diggle asked while helping Laurel get to the medical table.

“I don’t need him so I let him go.” He turned in Oliver’s direction. “Now, give me ‘Doctor Who’.”

Oliver laughed placing his bow on the round table. “I will give it to you when you take me to Felicity.”

“That’s not how we will do this.” Thomas answered coldly.

“If you want this device.” Oliver pulled from his pocket a small object. “Then it’s exactly what we will do.”

Thomas was silent, assessing him from head to toe.

“Listen. I can really live without all of that.” He pointed at the lair. “I can live without your time travel machine. I can even live with a thought of not defeating Damien Darhk. But what I can’t live without is Felicity. So either you will take me to her, or you can say goodbye to this.” Oliver held his hand up with the device.

Suddenly the alarm went off. Thomas turned around to the computers and started typing. “You were followed!” Thomas shouted. “They’re closing in!”

Diggle run to the emergency panel and pushed a button. “Emergency shut down. That will buy us some time.”

“We can’t stay here!” Oliver shouted.

“We don’t have much choice. We can’t run. Look at Laurel.” Diggle answered. “How far are they?”

“They are in Palmer Tech. Some guard managed to manually turn on the silent alarm.” Thomas was now typing rapidly. “And right now someone is trying to breach the main frame.”

“If they hack the main frame, will they know that we have a secret base under Palmer Tech?” Thea asked.

“Felicity didn’t live a trace in the system while building the lair. ”Oliver answered.

“Yeah, but right now they know that Team Arrow and Palmer Tech. have something in common. And Felicity surely used company’s money to build this cave. There will be trace in bank statements.” Thomas murmured still typing.

“She hid it well. They would need weeks to find it out.” Oliver answered coldly.

“That may be true. If they don’t start searching this place first.” Diggle pointed at the monitors. “Ghosts are already on the move.”

“So I guess we don’t have weeks…” Thea said looking at the footage from Palmer Tech.

“It’s a good thing that it’s a middle of the night. They won’t kill innocent people.” Laurel said.

“Any MORE innocent people.” Diggle interjected coldly. “They’ve already killed the guards. There’s no one else in the building.”

“Expect us.” Laurel added.

“Yeah well… but you guys are not so innocent.” Thomas noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thomas Oscar Morrow aka T.O. Morrow, he’s actually my bet on who is Felicity’s father. Damien Darhk would be cool (Dark vs Light) but the producers said that another big DC villain is coming and Felicity’s father supposed to have dark hair. So after little research I came across this guy. He has some ties with Central City. He’s a genius and the world's foremost authority on robotics. And he really invented this time travel device.  
> Anyway, Arrow always presents big bad of the year around ep 9, and since another one is coming and Mama Smoak shows up in ep 9 and 10, then I think mid-season finale will focus around Felicity’s father.  
> What do you guys think? Any theories?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and I’m so, so, so sorry for the late update! As some of you probably saw, I was preoccupied with my drabble collection… And a very specific kind of fics…  
> Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter! Let me know what you think!  
> No beta, so any mistakes are mine, and I'm so sorry.

“So what’s the plan?” Thea asked.

“I’m going to Felicity.” Oliver said, grabbing his bow from the table.

“You can’t leave now.” Diggle argued.

“She’s all alone there, John! Chained to the wall.” Oliver turned to Morrow. “You have to get me to her.” he pointed one finger at him “Now!”

“Relax, she will be fine. Right now we need to figure out how to get the Ghosts out of Palmer Tech.” Thomas said looking at the ceiling.

“Any suggestion, genius?” Thea asked, crossing her arms.

Thomas smirked after a moment. “As a matter of fact, yes.” He turned to the computers. “When Felicity defeated Brie in Central City, I’ve borrowed few of her bees.” He looked up. “Well, _borrowed_ and _few_ is little bit of a stretch.” He chuckled. “I stole a few hundred of them, actually.”

“Of course you did” Laurel said from the medical table where Diggle tried to patch her up.

“Don’t be so bitter, bird.” Thomas returned to typing “These bees will save your ass.”

“How?” Thea asked looking at the monitor over his shoulder.

“Well, they almost killed the Flash, so I’m pretty sure they can handle a few Ghosts just fine.” Thomas answered.

“How long?” Oliver asked through clenched teeth.

“They’re on their way.” He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. “It should take 30 minutes or so. Just sit back and enjoy the show, _superheroes_. Those bees are quite amazing.”

“I have a better idea.” Oliver walked up to Thomas and grabbed his wrist. “We can use this time to talk about that room where Felicity’s chained to the wall.” Morrow screamed in pain when Oliver twisted his wrist.

“Are you crazy?” Thomas hissed. “I need my hands to save this city!”

“You? Save this city?” Oliver asked with disgust. “You didn’t even take care of your own family, and now you’re talking about saving the whole city? Let’s just cut the crap, shall we?” Oliver twisted Thomas’ wrist even more. “You just want to make that device of yours. You don’t care about Felicity or the people of Star City.” 

“She’s my daughter. Of course I care!” Thomas hissed in pain.

“Your daughter? You’ve lost the right to call her that after you abandoned her.” Oliver punched him in the wounded shoulder, making Thomas fell from the chair. “Now stop wasting my time, and tell me where she is!” he growled.

Thomas pushed himself up from the floor and looked at Oliver with eyes full of anger. “She’s in Glades. I will massage you the address when I’m out of here with her device.” he pointed at Oliver’s pocket. “Not before that. I may be a horrible father but I’m not stupid.”

Oliver gritted his teeth and ran a hand down his face. He turned around to look at John.

“We don’t have much of a choice, man” Diggle said reluctantly.

“Ollie? Can I talk to for a moment?” Thea asked.

“Now?”

“Yes. It’s important.” She insisted.

“Fine.” He walked up to her and together they put a distance between them and the rest of the group. “What’s going on?” he asked impatiently.

“Are we sure we don’t want him building the device that could save Star City from Damien Darhk?” She asked slowly.

He sighed “Thea, I don’t trust him.”

“No one here does. But we are losing the fight with Darhk. Maybe Thomas is the answer?”

“Well…” Oliver glanced at Morrow. “It looks like he will build that machine, so what are we talking about here?”

“I just want to make sure we take into consideration that we might need him. Especially after what I will tell you.”

“What?” he narrowed his eyes.

“When you were pushing Morrow around, I got a text message from Malcolm. He still has spies in the city, and apparently he had ordered his minions to stalk our family…”

Oliver raised his eyebrows impenitently. “Thea, get to the point.”

 “He knows where’s Felicity and he has people who can break in and take her home.”

Oliver froze and after few seconds said. “No.”

“What?” Thea shook her head. “Why?”

“I don’t want any assassins near Felicity. Just make Malcolm text you where she’s held, and _I_ will come for her.”

“But Ollie we can’t leave while the Ghosts are in the building, and Thomas may suspect something.”

“So what? It’s not like he can stop us. His only card to play was Felicity.”

“How do you know he doesn’t have a backup plan?”

Oliver went silent.

“You know I’m right.” She looked at him pointedly. “Malcom won’t hurt her.”

“You don’t know that, Thea” he sighed.

“I will make a point that he knows he can’t hurt her.” Thea said with determination in her eyes “Ollie, don’t worry. Malcolm treats you like a son-”

Oliver snorted and looked at the ceiling.

“-you know what I mean… He even gave you an engagement present.”

Oliver snapped his head and looked at her in disbelief. “He hijacked our mission and killed every Ghost at the power plant.”

“I never said it was a perfect gift.” Thea rolled her eyes. “The point is, he cares. In his twisted mind he cares about our family.”

“He’s stalking us, Thea. Why are you even defending him?”

“Because I want Felicity back, and you’re barely holding it together.”

“I’m fine.” Oliver almost growled.

“Sure you are… I especially liked that moment when you shot the father of your future wife.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and clenched fists.

“Malcolm is our best bet, right now.” Thea squeezed his forearm lightly. “Ollie, he won’t hurt her. I will make sure of that.”

Oliver search her eyes for a moment. “Fine. Tell Malcolm to bring Felicity to our apartment. I will go there as soon as we are done here. And don’t let Thomas know what you’re doing.”

“Just keep intimidating him. He will be too scared to know what’s going on around him.”

“Oh, I have no problem with that.”

 

**_30 minutes later._ **

****

“It’s done.” Thomas said triumphantly. “The Ghosts are dead.”

“But Darhk still knows that our lair is somewhere in Palmer Tech.” Laurel argued. “He will just send more Ghosts, or come here personally.”

“He _suspects_ the lair is here.” Thomas corrected. “He probably thinks that I’m just building the machine in Palmer Tech. because the inventor of the stolen device is the CEO. So for now, I think you and your little cave are safe. Besides, in just a few days he will be dead anyway.“ Thomas waved dismissingly.

Laurel lifted one eyebrow at him. “Still, we cannot defeat him if he decides to come here in person.”

“That’s why, the next order of business is to build my machine as soon as possible.” Thomas looked at Oliver expectantly. “The device?”

Oliver glanced at Thea who nodded.

“That will have to wait.” Oliver grabbed his bow and headed towards the elevator.

“What?” Thomas shouted. “Where are you going? We don’t have time for these games.”

“Exactly, and that’s why I’m going out and you will stay here.” Oliver glanced over his shoulder. “You can always start building this device here, where we can keep an eye on you.”

“Why would I do that? I’ve already started building it. It’s in-“ he frowned and quickly ran to the computers and started typing. “No, no, no, no, no.” he said under his breath when he saw the footage. “You have my machine.” He said with disbelief.

Oliver walked into the elevator and turned around to look at his sister with a smile “Thea, it was a good call to take everything from his warehouse.” He turned to look at Morrow. “You’ve lost something far more important than your _precious_ machine.” He titled his head and looked at him with disgust. “You care that much about her, huh?” and without waiting for the replay, Oliver pushed the button and the elevator’s door closed in front of him.

 

*******

 

When he opened the door to the loft, ha was greeted with a sight that under different circumstances would make him furious, to say at least.

The apartment was filled with the League of Assassins, and to make things worse, Malcolm and Nyssa were also here. He quickly looked around the room and spotted Felicity sitting at the far end of the couch. She was silently staring into the fire and not paying attention to anyone at the loft.

“Oliver.” Malcolm greeted him with a stoic face.

“Malcolm.” He barely nodded and walked up to Felicity.

Oliver quietly dropped to his knees before her, and gently touched her knee.

Felicity lifted her blue eyes. “Oliver” she breathed out and lunched herself into his arms.

He felt her silent tears on his neck. “Hey, I’m right here. You’re safe now. I’m right here.” He repeated, hugging her tightly.

“I can’t believe it.” She whispered, so only he could hear her. “How could he do this? He drugged me and chained me to the wall as if I were a _dog_.”

Oliver closed his eyes whishing he could take her pain away. “I’m so sorry, Felicity.”

She slightly pushed away to look him in the eyes. “Malcolm said, he’s in the lair?” She asked softly.

Oliver nodded silently, drawing small circles on her back.

Felicity bit her lower lip “What does he want?” she asked brushing tears away.

“We don’t have to talk about it now, Felicity.” He pushed her lose string of hair behind her ear.

“Actually we do.” Malcolm interrupted. “Thea said he has a way to kill Darhk.”

Felicity quickly looked at Oliver who growled at Malcolm. “I knew you had some agenda in this”

“I merely want to protect what’s mine.” Malcolm shrugged. “And my family, of course.”

“I’m not your family.” Felicity bit out.

Malcolm tilted his head. “Betrayed by her father, and still has a fire inside her.” He said with admiration. “I like you, Miss Smoak. Soon to be Mrs. Queen, or Mrs. Smoak-Queen?”

“Stop.” Oliver interjected. “What do you really want, Malcolm?”

“The same thing you do. World peace.” When Malcolm saw Oliver’s not amused face, he added in more serious tone. “I want to kill Darhk, of course. He’s a threat to the League. So if you don’t want her father, I would gladly take him… under my wings.” He added with a smile.

Felicity dropped her head on Oliver’s shoulder. “I can’t do this.” She whispered tiredly, and he quickly started massaging her back.

“You don’t have to make any decision right now. So why don’t we go upstairs? Some shower and sleep will help.” Oliver proposed and Felicity nodded.

She stood up and looked at Malcolm. “I’m grateful for saving my life, but don’t make any mistake I still despise you. And until I make a decision, stay away from my father.” she nodded to Nyssa and walked upstirs to their bedroom.

When Felicity was out of earshot, Malcolm asked. “So is it true? He really has a machine that could kill Darhk?”

Oliver sighed, cursing Thea and her big mouth. “He says so.”

“Do you believe him?” Nyssa asked.

“I don’t trust him.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t believe he devoted his life to build some machine that could kill Damien Darhk and save innocent people. He’s too selfish for that. There’s more to all of it.”

“So he doesn’t want to share with the group? I know some tricks that can help to loosen his tongue.” Malcolm smiled. “Where is he now?”

“I’m not telling you that.” Oliver said coldly.

“He’s in your new lair, isn’t he?”

“Malcolm, we are not handling Morrow to you.” Oliver said we exasperation. “Stay in Star City if you want but just leave our apartment. I have more important things to do now.”

“Oh, I’m sure you do.” Malcolm glanced at the staircase that led to their bedroom. “I want Darhk dead. So I will give you few hours, but I’m not leaving town. I would recommend to you to keep me posted. I would hate to do anything behind your back that might upset you or your lovely fiancée” He said with half-smile. “So I guess we’ll be working again.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes with slight head tilt and watched as Malcolm and his minions were leaving the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's a little bit different than the others, and there's MORE Olicity scenes. So, I hope you will enjoy it :)  
> Also, big thanks to amazing Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar!

Oliver entered their bedroom to the sound of running water in their adjoining bathroom, so he decided to prepare some comfort food for Felicity. He quickly heated up tomato soup from the dinner the other day and started preparing a grilled cheese sandwich. He was done after a few minutes, so he also made hot chocolate with marshmallows in case Felicity wanted something sweet.  He placed all the dishes on a tray and headed upstairs.

When he walked into the room, he didn’t hear anything and the door to their bathroom was still closed. He quietly placed the tray on Felicity’s nightstand and walked up to the bathroom door.

Knocking softly, he said, “Hey, I prepared some food. You should eat something.”

There was no answer, just a muffed sob.

His chest clenched at the sound. “Felicity… Can I…Can I come in?”

There was a moment of silence, followed by the sound of her bare footsteps on the marble floor. Felicity cracked the door open, inviting him in, and he entered without hesitation.

Oliver took in Felicity’s state. She had slightly red eyes and puffy cheeks. She took off her jacket, but left her dirty jeans and tank top on.

“Could you help me disinfect my elbow?” She sniffed. “I opened the wound while taking my jacket off.” She turned around to show him the injury. It was bleeding a little bit but nothing serious.

“Of course.” He hurried her to the sink and proceeded to clean her wound.

“How are you feeling?” Oliver asked softly after a moment of silence.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she answered quickly.

“Felicity…” he pleaded. “Don’t shut me out.” He put away the bloody gauze and turned her around, so he could look her in the eyes.

“I’m not.” She looked determined. “I just know that we have only a few hours of peace. How much time did Malcolm give you? Hmm?”

“Felicity, you don’t need to worry about that.” He tucked her blond hair behind her ear.

“Do I? Really?” she challenged him.

Oliver grunted and looked away.

“Morrow is a horrible man, who probably found a way to kill our Bad Guy of the Year. So, I know we’ll have to work with him to get rid of Darhk.” She sighed in exhaustion. “Also, we’ll have to deal with the League of Assassins and Malcolm, who at some point would probably love to steal Morrow’s amazing device.”

Felicity titled her head and brushed his cheek. “I know what’s happening, but I don’t want to talk about it. Not now.”

“It could help you to ease the pain… if you just talk to me about him. I will listen, you know that.”

“I know,” She smiled. “But I don’t want to talk about Morrow. He already took enough from me and I don’t intend to sacrifice any more time than necessary thinking or talking about him.”

Oliver opened his mouth to say something else, but Felicity interrupted him.

“In a few hours we won’t have any choice. We will have to face all that mess and I will have to think about all that’s happened.” She brushed his jaw with a thumb. “But right now, all I need is you. You are my constant. So please…” She captured his face in both her hands. “Make me forget for just a moment. Please.”

He locked his eyes with hers for a moment, making sure that’s what she really wants. When he saw love and determination, he shifted his gaze from her blue eyes to her red lips. “Ok,” he whispered, then kissed her passionately.

Oliver was kissing her with everything he’s got. When he felt she was out of breath, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, while slowly unhooking her bra and unzipping her pants. Oliver threw away her white lingerie and snatched her up by the ass, placing her on the marble surface next to the sink. He dragged her jeans and panties down, leaving her completely naked before him.

Oliver locked his eyes with hers again, and without looking away he parted her legs. “I missed you.” 

Felicity bit her lips, seeing the desire in his eyes.

“It’s been 14 days since we last had sex. Did you know that?”

She shook her head, not really able to speak since his fingers were brushing her center.

“14 days and 16 hours.” He started drawing small circles on her clit, never breaking their eye contact. “We’ve never had a break that long before.” He trailed his fingers a little lower. “Remember when we were sleeping in the same bed the other night?”

Felicity nodded, her breathing becoming heavier.

“I need you to say it, Felicity.” He pushed one finger inside her.

She moaned at the sensation. “Yes, I remember.”

“When I woke up that morning, I had to take a very long…” He pushed his finger deeper. “…shower, because your ass was pressed against my cock and I couldn’t just part your legs, like I did right now, and take you rough…“ He pushed the second finger inside her. “…like I will do tonight.”

He suddenly pulled out his fingers and Felicity made a sound of protest.

Oliver leaned forward to capture her lips. “You’re very wet.“ He kissed her one more time. “I will make you come multiple times tonight.”

He dropped down on the floor and grabbed Felicity behind her knees, spreading her even more.

Looking at her face, he blew warm air on her clit.

“Oliver… please.” She gasped, arching her back.

He smiled and started gently kissing the outside of her folds. He lightly ran his tongue up the slit and gave an extra flick upon her clit. He felt her thighs vibrating, so he pushed his tongue inside her.

Felicity screamed at the feeling and grabbed his hair.

He was sucking and pushing his tongue as deep as he could, never letting go of her thighs.

She came hard after a moment with his name on her lips and her hand in his short hair.

He eased her through the orgasm, licking her to the last drop and then he stood up. Oliver captured her chin with one hand. “Open your eyes, Felicity.” When she did, he pushed two fingers inside her. “I’m not finished here.”

“Oliver…” she breathed out. “I need… more time…”

“Are you sure?” He started curling his fingers and massaging her favorite spot. “Do you want me to stop now?”

She squeezed his biceps, digging her nails in his skin.

“Felicity?” He brought his other hand down to massage her clit, while still pumping two fingers inside her. “Should I stop?”

“No,” she moaned, bringing his head to her. “Don’t stop.” She placed his forehead on hers.

When he felt her walls clenching around his fingers, he crushed his lips on hers and swallowed her screams as she came for the second time. He didn’t slow down his hand, so following the big orgasm came another, smaller one.

After a moment, he kissed her on the nose and pulled his fingers out. Oliver smiled proudly at Felicity’s flushed face and licked his fingers clean. He let her take a breath, while he removed his clothes, and turned on the hot water in the shower.

He walked up to Felicity, picked her up and brought her under the warm stream.

“Let go, honey.” He whispered into her ear, putting her on the wet floor.

Once Felicity was standing before him, he turned her around and pressed her against the cold wall, making her hiss. “I want to take you from behind.” He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. “No, no, no, don’t spread your legs.” He placed a hand on her hips. “I told you, I want to take you rough tonight.”

He took both of her hands in one of his and put them on the wall. With his other hand, he drew her hips closer to his throbbing penis. Oliver gave her neck one more kiss and entered her in a swift motion. 

They both moaned at the sensation and he set a fast, hard pace. Felicity put her forehead on their hands on the wall and he placed his head on the back of her neck. Because her thighs were pressed together, she was very tight, making him reach his peak very quickly.

“Felicity, come for me.” He placed his hand on her breast, playing with her nipple. “I know you’re close. Just let go, honey.” He trailed his hand from her round breast, over her stomach, to her clit. “Let go.” He bit her shoulder and flicked her clit, making her come for the fourth time.

He stayed still inside her, while her walls squeezed his cock.

“Oliver?” She turned her head slightly to look at him.

“I was targeting at least five orgasms for you tonight.” He kissed her temple. “So, it’s not the end yet.” He pulled his penis out and turned her around.

“After all, my favorite way to come is when I’m look into your eyes.” He hiked her right leg up. “Hold on to me tight.” He winked and pushed himself inside her.

She bit him on the shoulder, muffing her scream.

“Eyes on me.” He pressed her head against the wall and placed his forehead on hers.

She whimpered when he brought her right knee even higher. “Do you like it?”

“What do you think?” she moaned.

He smiled, pushing deep inside her.

“I like it,” she almost screamed.

“That’s my girl. Now, don’t close your eyes.” He brushed his thumb over her parted lips.

“I love you very much, Felicity,” he whispered with a shudder betraying his control.

He sped up his pace, making Felicity opened her lips in a silent scream.

“Keep your eyes open,” he breathed out when he felt her walls fluttering around his penis.

“I love you too,” she managed to say before coming for the fifth time.

When he felt her walls crushing around him he let go completely, breathing out her name over and over again, letting her milk him to the last drop.

They stayed in their embrace for a long moment, neither of them wanting to let go.

Felicity slowly released him from her strong grip and he slipped out of her, lowering her leg.

They locked their eyes again, just savoring the moment.

“That was unbelievable.” She beamed.

He blinked at the smile on her lips. “I really missed you.”

“I can see that.” She kissed him on his chest, over his heart.

“C’mon. It’s time to clean up and eat something.” He tugged her under the stream of hot water.

They washed each other, laughing and teasing, completely lost in the moment.

But when Felicity saw red marks on her wrists from the handcuffs while she was cleaning Oliver’s chest, she stilled immediately. He dropped his eyes to the spot she was looking at and quickly brought her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered into his skin. “You were so amazing tonight and I’m ruining it.”

“Felicity…” He dropped a light kiss onto her cherry-scented hair. “It’s ok. Let’s just get out of here and eat something.”

She hugged him tighter.

“I made hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

She looked up at him. “You did?”

“Yes.” He smiled. “It’s not hot now, but I can make another cup.”

She smiled and brushed away her tears. “Ok.”

“Ok.” He kissed her forehead and turned the water off.

They quickly dried themselves with towels and changed into pajamas.

Oliver took the tray from Felicity’s nightstand. “I will make you hot chocolate, but first you have to eat the tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich.”

“I’m not that hungry.” Felicity winced.

“Then only the tomato soup,” Oliver argued.

“Ok, fine, but I want a big cup of hot chocolate!” She bargained. “With lots and lots of marshmallows!”

Oliver chuckled. “Just don’t fall asleep,” he threw over his shoulder. “You need to eat something.”

***

A rash of alerts on their phones woke them up at 5 in the morning.

“What’s happening?” Felicity sat up, blinking rapidly.

Oliver grabbed his phone. “It’s Malcolm.” He growled, looking at the screen. “He’s in the lair.”

“What?!” Felicity jumped out of bed.

“How the hell did he find out?” Felicity asked, changing quickly into jeans and a t-shirt.

“Don’t know,” Oliver answered shortly as he threw on clean clothes. He walked up to her and lightly squeezed her arm. “Morrow’s in the lair. Are you ready for this?”

She pressed her lips together and looked him in the eyes. “Yes.” She nodded, determined.

Oliver smiled, proudly. “I will have your back.” He said and kissed her on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter… FINALLY!  
> Sorry for the hiatus, guys! I hope you will like this chapter.  
> Also, BIG thanks to amazing Susan (Bullet_Riddled_Reader) for correcting my grammar. She’s just wonderful.

“Malcolm, always a pleasure,” Felicity said darkly, when she and Oliver stepped out of the elevator.

“You brought assassins into our lair?” Oliver growled, after spotting six League members and Nyssa.

“I see that you two had a lovely night,” Malcolm smirked, ignoring Oliver’s question. “Now, can we take care of our business?” He pointed at Morrow with his head.

“What the hell happened to him?” Oliver glanced at a bloody cloth that Marrow was holding to his nose.

Malcolm shrugged. “He didn’t want to play with me.”

Oliver set his jaw and looked at Thea.

“Sorry…” Thea fidgeted with her fingers. “…but, look at this from the bright side, I managed to stop him from kidnapping Felicity’s dad.”

“Don’t call him that,” Felicity threw over her shoulder and marched to her chair.

“Ah, sorry,” Thea smiled apologetically.

“There's nothing like a happy family,” Malcolm grinned. “See, Thea? We’re no longer leading in the worst father/daughter relationship category.” 

“Oh, I think we will always lead in that category,” Thea glared at him.

“Well, at least you are willing to call me _dad_ ,” Malcolm shrugged. “I will take that.”

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just stop talking, Malcolm.”

“Where’s Diggle and Laurel?” Oliver turned to Thea.

“They’re on their way.” She looked at her phone. “I offered to take the night shift, so they went home. As soon as he broke in-“ Thea pointed at Malcolm, “-I called all of you.”

Malcolm groaned. “Can we start building that device already? I want Darhk dead.”

“Like you could actually build something,” Felicity snorted, typing something on the computer.

Malcolm snapped his head to her. “Be careful Miss Smoak, just because I like you, doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh, I know that,” she waved dismissively. “After all, you killed your son and turned your daughter into a killer.”

Malcolm grabbed his sword and six assassins followed his lead. Nyssa just smiled, amused by the situation.

“I wouldn’t do that If I were you.” Oliver was already pointing a gun at Malcolm’s head.

“I’m Ra's al Ghul,” he challenged.

“Yes, you are,” Felicity nodded. “But remember who actually killed the former Demon’s Head.” She pointed at Oliver with her finger.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. “Don’t underestimate me, Miss Smoak. You remember what happened last year,” he added and sheathed his sword.

“Soo…” Thea began, looking around the room. “This is nice… but are we going to do something about Darhk or…?”

“I would have built that machine hours ago.” Morrow threw away the bloody cloth. “You’re all just wasting my time.”

“That machine wouldn’t have worked,” Felicity said, still looking at the computer screen and typing away.

“What?” Morrow turned to look at her. “I know what I’m doing.”

“No, you don’t.” She answered, not looking at him. “I went through your plans that Malcolm stole and there’s a flaw that you’ve missed.”

“I didn’t miss anything.” He launched himself at her. “I worked on this project for years! I know everything about it. There’s no flaw, it’s a masterpiece.”

Oliver grabbed him by the back of his jacket, stopping him from coming near his fiancée.

Felicity straightened her back and glanced at Marrow. “Your math is wrong. My _Doctor Who_ project won’t make it work.”

He observed her for a moment. “You’re stalling.”

“Excuse me?” Felicity stopped her typing and looked at him.

“You’ve been looking at those plans for… what? Ten minutes? You’re smart but not that smart. Remember from whom you inherited your intelligence.” He turned away from her and looked around the room. “Nothing you have down here compares to the incredible devices I’ve created,” he waved in her general direction. “So forgive me, dear daughter of mine, if I don’t believe a word you say.”

She swiveled in her chair to look at him properly for the first time. “You used a similar formula to that device with which you can view the world 100 years into the future.”

“Is that really true?” Laurel interrupted, walking out of the elevator with Diggle. “This device really works?”

“Yes.” Felicity stood up and fetched from Oliver’s pocket the _Doctor Who_ project. “This won’t work. You think my device has enough power to transfer something from the future but it does not.”

Morrow snorted. “Just because you tried to build a super computer when you were seven, doesn’t mean you know what you’re talking about.”

Felicity pursed her lips. “I’m not seven anymore.”

“This is the project of my life,” Morrow spit out. “I devoted my whole life for science. I know what I’m doing.”

Felicity clenched her fists. “Let’s make a deal.”

Thomas narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“I will give you the _Doctor Who_.” She extended her hand with the silver device. “In exchange, you will show me how to look into the future.”

Thomas chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m not joking,” Felicity fumed.

“Oh, I know.” He looked at her. “You have a pretty serious face on.” He pointed at her with one finger. “I just don’t think I will make that deal with you.”

“Why?”

“You guys already robbed me of my _Fourth-Dimensional Grapple Beam_ -“

“What?” Thea chuckled.

Morrow glanced at Thea. “The device that will transport future technology.”

“You can go build the _Grapple Beam,_ ” Felicity interjected. “I don’t care about that. What I need from you, is to show me future tech.”

“Replicating future technology never works. Don’t you think that I’ve already tried that?” Morrow crossed his arms.

“I don’t want to replicate,” Felicity insisted, and Morrow raised one eyebrow, condescendingly.

“Not exactly at least…” she hesitated.

Thomas looked at her expectedly, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you are looking for.”

Felicity looked at Oliver for a moment, and when he nodded, she continued.

“After your encounter with Darhk,” Felicity looked at Thea, “you know, when his powers didn’t work on you,” she explained, “I had this idea that maybe we could reverse Damien’s power and use it against him.”

“Yeah, you took my blood to run some tests. You said that there are some unusual cells in it,” Thea nodded. “But I thought that you couldn’t work through some… science stuff to make it into a weapon,” she finished, confused.

“Yeah, well. That was before I found out that there’s a way to speed up the developing process.” Felicity glanced at Morrow. “Right now, Picotechnology and Femtotechnology are only hypothetical, and the parts that we need to make this weapon work won’t be thoroughly developed for at least another decade.”

“But,“ Felicity asserted strongly, “if there’s a way for me to see the final results for the components that are needed, then the weapon can be ready in just a few days.“

Felicity looked at Morrow. “All I need to see is Graphene, Fullerene.”

Thomas pondered in silence. “I want The _Doctor Who_ ,“ he extended his hand, “and only you’re allowed behind my computer. Agree to my condition and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Felicity looked at the small device in her hand and worried her lower lip between teeth. Oliver gently placed his hand on the small of her back, drawing her attention. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, communicating only with their eyes.

After a moment, Felicity looked at her father and placed the device in his hand, without uttering another word. 

Thomas smiled widely. “Ok.” He pocketed Felicity’s device. “Let’s get this over with, so I can go back to work.” He went over to his computer that was stolen by Malcolm and turned it on. “It will be like watching a movie,” he explained. “You don’t have control over the footage, but I can take you to the specific location. You will only see how the tech looks and works, but no details or science behind it. That way it’s impossible to duplicate it. But since Graphene and Fullerene are tested in present day and you know the principles, there shouldn’t be any problem.”

Morrow turned himself to look at the rest of people in the lair. “All of you can leave now.”

Oliver snorted. “I’m not leaving you alone with her.”

“Yeah, I’m with him,” Malcolm interjected strongly and all heads snapped to look at him.

“Obviously, not for the same reasons…” Malcolm clarified. “I don’t really care about Miss Smoak, I just want to see what the future looks like.”

“The deal was different,” Morrow argued.

“I didn’t make any deals.” Merlyn took one step closer, his hand landing on the hilt of his sword.

“You can do all the intimidating you want,” Morrow crossed his arms, “but I’m not running my program unless all of you are out of here.”

“Can’t you just hack it?” Merlyn asked Felicity.

“He just turned on the power,” Felicity sighed. “Judging _only_ by the looks of this,” she pointed at the computer,” he still needs to scan his fingerprints and eyeball… there’s probably some voice recognition… and that’s just the first layer of security. Hacking this would take me days, and we don’t have days.”

“Still, I’m not leaving you alone,” Oliver insisted.

“You can cover all the exits,” Morrow sighed with exasperation. “It’s not like I’m going to kill her or anything.”

“Every time, you try to ensure us that you won’t kill her or torture her,“ Diggle tilted his head,  
“it just makes me trust you more and more.”

Morrow narrowed his eyes. “Funny.”

“I will be fine,” Felicity interrupted the silence. “I will see future tech,” she smiled lightly, “I will be almost like Doctor Who himself! It’s like everyone’s dream.”

“Every nerd’s dream,” Thea corrected with amusement. “You will be scoring some extra cool points in the geek universe for this, right?

Felicity snorted, “Yes, I will! And it’s awesome.”

“Hey,” Oliver drew her closer and whispered, “promise me you will call me if anything goes wrong.”

Felicity nodded. “Ok,” she smiled.

Oliver leaned forward and sealed the promise by brushing his lips on hers. “I will be just outside.”

***

“Thea will be alright with Malcolm covering the back entrance?” Laurel asked once she, Oliver, and Diggle were trying to stand casually in the Palmer Tech lobby.

“She will be fine,” Oliver answered.

“Besides, the League of Assassins and their obsolete outfits would draw to much attention here,” Diggle added and turned his head to Oliver. “Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Felicity alone down there?”

“No,” Oliver shook his head, “but we don’t have a choice. She will be fine, though.”

Diggle narrowed his eyes. “You seem more sure than I would have thought. Normally, you flip out in this kind of situation.”

“We knew this would happen,” Oliver answered in a low voice.

“What?” Digg asked.

“On our ride over, Felicity and I, we came up with some scenarios and we prepared ourselves for any situation… more or less, at least,” Oliver explained. “She knows what she’s doing. It will be fine,” he said with conviction.

Laurel frowned. “But don’t you guys think that Morrow also knows what he’s doing? He was pretty sure that Felicity’s project works and it will complete that Beam-future thing,” she continued. “I mean, he is a genius. What if Felicity was wrong and her father builds that device? He spent years working on that tech. It’s hard to believe that Morrow’s math was wrong.”

“It wasn’t,” Oliver grunted.

“What?” Laurel asked.

“Felicity sabotaged her own device in the car,” Oliver clarified. “We couldn’t let him build that. Not when there’s a possibility of Damien or Malcolm stealing it. Not to mention we have absolutely no idea why Morrow wants to build it in the first place.”

“So that thing could have really worked?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“Felicity was pretty sure that it could have,” Oliver shrugged.

“This is all crazy,” Laurel rubbed her forehead. “Morrow will probably figure this out soon enough… and then he will try to build that thing again.”

“Yeah, that’s why we need to take care of him as soon as Darhk is out of the picture,” Oliver growled.

“I’m thinking that A.R.G.U.S really misses him,” Diggle suggested. “Lyla could make use of his skills.”

Oliver nodded. “You read my mind, John.”

“Felicity will be ok with this?” Laurel asked.

“He abandoned her when she was seven, just so he could have time to play with his tech,” Oliver said coldly. “Then he drugged her, kidnapped her, and chained her to a wall to steal her device.” He drew a hand down his face. “He’s her father, and I won’t do anything that she doesn’t want me to do, but he can’t go free after this, and Felicity knows it,” he added. “There’s a reason why all the agencies in the world are looking for him and I prefer to have him under Lyla’s watch. At least this way we can keep an eye on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made Lyla the head of A.R.G.U.S.  
> Also, I think one more chapter (max two) and we are done with the story. Sorry that it’s taking so long… Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your comments and messages. You guys are truly amazing.  
> Let me know what you think, I would love to hear from you.  
> ***  
> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


End file.
